Breaker- A Digimon 02 Story
by sirJML03
Summary: Digimon Adventure 02- But A Little Different. You'll See. Please review! *I don't own Digimon, surprise surprise there.*
1. Chapter 1- New Hearts

**Author's note: This is an alternate universe, meaning that almost everything is the same. However there may be one major change. As this is a series I plan on developing, the first Chapter may seem to be a direct ripoff of Digimon 02 Episode 1. However, keep in mind this is more of a prologue, and due to this story existing in an alternate universe, many things will be the same with a few variations. I do however suggest that you first watch Digimon 02 Episode 1 so that you may fill in any plot holes in this story with what was in the actual episode. I will be adding to this, and I will create a chapter two eventually. Many things will be explained then, though some similarities to the original second episode will remain. Thank you for your time, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Seeya later!"

T.K. Takaishi walked down the hall of the new apartment building he lived in. The hall was beautiful and spotless, a trait that was very rarely found in apartment buildings. T.K. sighed. He wished his brother could be with him now.

T.K.'s finger jabbed at the button for the elevator. T.K. was usually very patient, but he still found himself tapping his foot and glancing at his watch as the elevator slowly ticked down to level eight. As the caged elevator doors opened, he looked up from his watch and replaced the concerned scowl on his face with an expression of greeting. "How's it going?" he asked politely, though he barely took note of who was in the elevator at the time.

Two people, a girl and a boy, stood in the elevator with backpacks slung around their shoulders. "Fine, thank you," the girl said in a soft, timid voice. She had purple hair reaching down over her shoulders. "Great! My name's T.K. and my Mom and I just moved into this building! I'm in seventh grade, Class A! Nice to meet you!" As if slipping out of a trance, the girl smiled and said in a bold voice, "Hi, my name is Yolei, would you like to walk to school with us? It takes exactly 12.3 minutes when there's no wind. It'll be fun! Oh, and this is Cody." Yolei gestured to the small boy standing next to her.

He wore a grey sweater and had short, black hair that wrapped around his head almost perfectly, with a few rifles here and there. He smiled and looked up with deep green eyes and welcomed T.K. to the building. "Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day," he said in a quiet, raspy voice that was somehow pleasant.

* * *

"Alright!" exclaimed a boy with spikey red hair as he walked to his desk. "What luck, you're in my class again Kari!" he said to a girl with short hair and brown eyes. His goggles bounced up and down as he talked. Kari, who turned away from her work, smiled. "I wouldn't call that luck, Davis." She wore a pink and white sleeveless shirt with yellow shorts.

"Hey, the weirdest thing just happened," Davis stated, placing his palms on her desk. "This new kid, T.K., said I reminded him of somebody. Probably thinks I'm a movie star!" Kari cocked her head, slightly confused. She knew somebody named T.K….

"I'm Mr. Homosaki, I will be your teacher," announced a tall man at the front of the room as each student rushed to their individual seats. "I would like you all to welcome a new student." Davis, who was laying his head on the desk suddenly looked up and snapped to attention. In the front of the room was T.K.. "It's nice to meet you," T.K. said, and went on to introduce himself to the class. "Please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck," the man said in a monotonous voice. T.K. sat down next to Kari, and the two smiled at eachother.

"Together again," T.K. remarked. "Just like old times," Kari replied optimistically. Just behind her back, Davis's eyes became as round as saucers. _That kid's trying to make a move on my girl!_ Thought Davis. "Our teacher looks like Ogremon," T.K. giggled, as Kari covered her mouth to avoid laughing out loud.

* * *

Grey. Grey everywhere. Grey walls, grey cement floor. This was the abode of Hero Teth. Hero lay in his bed, which was positioned in a corner of the square room. The room of grey. Staring at the ceiling, Teth inhaled, expanding his cheeks. He then let out the air with a tremendous 'whoosh'. He was wearing his usual black tuxedo, which stood out against the lighter grey shades in his room. A snicker came to his face, as a television mounted on a wall portrayed the scenes the digidestined were experiencing.

* * *

T.K., Kari and Davis stood with Izzy in the computer room. "We're going back to the digital world. Prodigous!" exclaimed Izzy, not only succeeding in making the others cringe, but exciting the entire group. "I'm going with you," Davis hastily commented, an aggressive tone to his voice. "That's impossible," said T.K., a sorry look on his face. "Not just anybody can go, you know, you need a digivice!" Davis grunted angrily. "Listen 'T.C.' if you can go so can I," he retorted with resentment.

Suddenly the computer screen glowed with a bright light, as three equally luminescent spheres came shooting out of it. Two of them went right past the gathering, but one headed straight for Davis, accelerating faster and faster. "What's this?" Davis exclaimed, holding out an blue and white oval-shaped device with an antennae. "A digivice," T.K. said, staring at the device. "It's a different model than the ones we have," Kari added, looking downwards at her own digivice.

"We better go now, while the digital gate is still open," Izzy said hastily. "Yeah, but how long will it stay open for?" T.K. questioned, ready for action. "I don't care. I'm going to help my brother," stated Kari with a look of determination on her face.

"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis intruded.

"It's not a game. If the digital world sends you a digivice, it's for a reason, and you should take it seriously," corrected Izzy. Kari pushed the others aside, and reaching out her digivice exclaimed, "I'm not waiting any longer!" Though initially shocked, T.K. followed shortly, pressing his digivice to the screen and downloading himself.

"It's your turn-unless you're scared," Izzy urged. Davis, though he was shocked at seeing his classmates disappear into the computer screen, immediately began to regain his cool, calm attitude. Needless to say, he gained nothing. Instead, Davis thrust his new digivice forwards as well, shouting, "There!" and disappearing into the screen.

Davis felt like he was falling, head over heels, forever, just tumbling and tumbling and tumbling to his doom… However, no pain was felt as he landed on the grassy earth of the digital world.

* * *

The Digimon Emperor's glasses gleamed as he watched the monitors of the digidestined in front of him. "Hmm, looks like we have some visitors in my garden," he said in a cunning voice. "And they weren't even on the guest list."

His monitors glowed an electronic blue, all else lost in darkness. All but a tiny red light, somewhere in the shadows far behind the Emperor.

"It's over this way," Kari stated, staring at her digivice. The trio were walking through a clearing in the forest, blissfully unaware of the Emperor's surveillance. Davis stepped carefully at first, but seemed to become more and more at home with his surroundings. "The way Tai put it, there were monsters everywhere."

Suddenly an electronic noise caught his ear, a sort of whistling noise. "Huh?" Davis stuttered, stepping back in shock. "Check it out- There's a vending machine!" Kari and T.K. continued to walk, uninterested, allowing Davis to talk to himself and the machine. Cautiously, Davis thought out loud, "I guess I am a little thirsty."

Immediately tens of little green creatures with bulging eyes and long tongues poured out of the machine, and began streaming around Davis on all sides. This attracted Kari and T.K.'s attention, as they turned back to see what their friend was doing. Though Kari was concerned that Davis would be frightened, T.K. simply laughed at how surprised Davis was. Eventually, Kari couldn't take it any longer and giggled with him. "Ha-ha, very funny," Davis said, composing himself. (Though the truth is, Davis didn't have much dignity to compose in the first place.)

* * *

"Yes, sir, they are going to the location. Yes, I will go to there. What am I to do? Right. I never doubted your plan."

The red light blinked multiple times and then disappeared. Ken sat, watching Davis learn of what digimon were. Then, sensing the change in lighting, he turned around. The usual serious look resided on his face, and he shouted, "Wormmon, what was that?" "I don't know, Master, but I'm sure you're more powerful," said the green caterpillar digimon known as Wormmon in his poor, miserable voice.

* * *

Hero Teth lay in the grey room, his computer on a desk in front of him. A grin came across his face as the aforementioned events unfolded on the laptop's surface. "One day this bossy human appeared," Teth said, mocking Gatomon. "You are a fool Gatomon. You all are fools! I am the one pulling the strings. I am the one in charge of you, and you don't even know it."

Teth threw his head back, laughing evilly as he plotted his next move.

* * *

"Looks like a deflate beach ball," commented Tai Kamiya, Karis older brother. The four children were staring at an egg-like sphere with what looked like a knife poking out of it. "No wonder, it's got a spike going through it," T.K. added. "Plus, it's heavier than my Mom's meatloaf," Tai finished, making Kari snicker. "It won't budge," T.K. said, attempting to pull the egg of of the rocky floor of the cave. Kari pushed him gently out of her way. "Move aside, this is a woman's job." She too strained herself attempting to lift the egg, but to no avail.

"Too bad we don't have a 'woman' here to help!" T.K. chuckled lightheartedly. "Guys! I pump iron all the time! Let me do it!" Davis exclaimed a bit too excitedly. He rolled up his sleeve, stepping up to the egg.

* * *

 _Fascinating,_ thought a little red dot. It was hidden in the darkness of the cave, near the top, observing what was happening. _It seems they have found the one who can lift the egg of courage. Well, let us see what happens next._

A bright line of light shot out of the hole where the egg had once been, surprising the digidestined but also calming them with its strange glow. Out of it, a digimon began to form. Out came a small blue digimon, with four fingers, a thumb, and odd lightning bolt ears. It celebrated it's freedom by bouncing around Davis and screaming, "Free at last, free at last!"

The red dot moved back slightly, then tilted what would be its head. _Interesting. I should scan this digimon._ "Sensor- scan." said the little red dot. A light red tint washed over the cave, but the digidestined barely even noticed it. Suddenly, the roof of the cave began shaking, and the red dot darted to the opposite end of the cave roof. Crashing through the spot where the red dot once was a huge black and grey dinosaur digimon with red eyes.

"Monochromon!" T.K. reacted, as the dinosaur tumbled into the cave from the roof. "Sensor- scan," whispered a voice from the opposite end of the cave. Intensely launching a pepper breath, agumon stepped back to protect Tai.

* * *

"They are struggling to defeat the digimon. Should I interfere?"

"No, I want to see them struggle. It makes their failure all the more bitter."

"But I could easily stop this."

"And ruin our plan. You do as I say, Breaker."

"Yes, Hero. I will analyze Flamedramon and send the results to you shortly."

"Good. End transmission."

* * *

The little red dot blinked. "Sensor- Scan."

* * *

"Armor digivolving, huh?" The Digimon Emperor was intrigued. "Against the power of my dark digivice, they shouldn't be able to digivolve at all. They're more resourceful than I thought."

Meanwhile, Flamedramon began duking it out with Monochromon, both charging at each other. Lifting the other digimon over his head, Flamedramon threw Monochromon to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Flamedramon was spinning through the air. "Fire Rocket!" he exclaimed as his body burst into flames and went flying at Monochromon. However, instead of hitting the dinosaur digimon, Flamedramon's attack hit the dark ring that was wrapped around Monochromon's neck.

* * *

Hero smirked. _Let them have their victory for now,_ he thought. _One day, when I taste sweet success, all my hard planning and patience will pay off. How hilarious, they have decided to make their most foolish and headstrong their leader. Perhaps he will prove himself… then again, they must all fail ultimately._

* * *

The red light watched as the digidestined stood against the sunset. It watched as they discussed their current situation. It watched as Patamon and Veemon wrestled. A single tear hit the ground near the red light.

End Episode One.


	2. Chapter 2- Cracked

"Digiarmor energize, huh?" Matt said, cutting right to the point. Matt was T.K.'s older brother, but since their parents were divorced the pair barely ever saw each other. Both had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, and both were part of the original digidestined team which stood in an empty playground.

"It was a form of digivolving I've never seen before," Tai answered, absently staring at the woodchips on the playground floor. "Somehow, Davis's digimon was able to digivolve but Agumon and the others couldn't." "You mean Davis went to the digital world?" Sora puzzled. She was a redheaded girl about Tai and Matt's age who was also digidestined.

"That's right," T.K. explained, "And the two kids from my apartment building Yolei and Cody also got digivices." Joe, the tallest of the digidestined, who was studying to be a doctor, stood up and stated a truth that none of the gathered really wanted to hear. "If they have digivices, they are the new digidestined." "It's just how I thought," Izzy remarked, as Tai slowly nodded his head. Matt appeared disgruntled, his usually smug look replaced with one of grim acceptance.

"But if this Digimon Emperor is out there, will our digimon be O.K.?" Sora was once more intrigued. Kari, who was usually quiet, added, "I got an email from our friend Mimi in America, asking if Palmon would be O.K.". Realizing that none of them knew the answer to this, the group became quiet and began to stare at the ground. All were thinking the exact same thing- _What is my digimon doing right now? Are they safe?_

"I say we just go back there and do things our way," Matt stated ambitiously. "We can't," Izzy responded quickly, unintentionally ridding the conversation of any sense of hope. "I tried- the gate won't open for our digivices." Once more the shards of wood chips felt the burn of seven pairs of eyes staring at them.

* * *

Matt walked off into the late evening fog, heading home. He wished that T.K. was going to the same home, but instead Matt treaded along towards his father's apartment. As he walked out of the park Matt thought of his digimon, Gabumon. Was Gabumon lonely without Matt? As pessimistic as Matt knew he could be sometimes, Gabumon had always been there to brighten things up. Here, Matt's real hope was T.K., who fittingly had earned the crest of hope the year before. But even now Matt's hope was distanced from him.

Smiling, Matt looked at a window in a store. A large stuffed animal was on display in the store, with blue and white fur. It reminded him of- of- Matt had to choke back tears as he made his way through the fog. _Just a stupid little kids toy, right?_ Matt's brain fought for control, clutching to straws. Though he put up a cool front, the truth was that Matt wished he could have hope.

Shaking his head, he smiled. _I should've asked to go with the others, and go see Gabumon if I miss him so much._ It was a good thing nobody walked these sttedreets at night, because this would be a very embarrassing scene for cool, confident Matt. _Keep walking,_ he thought, as he went on into the night.

Suddenly, a red light appeared down a alley, making Matt freeze in his tracks. It had only been spotted out of the corner of his eye, and then only narrowly, but Matt could've sworn that he had seen a red light. Turning, he wiped a tear off his face and took a step down the alley to discover what this odd appearance was. Was it merely a reflection of one of the many store lights that lined the city at night, or was it something more?

Very cautiously, Matt began stepping towards the light. Slowly a humanoid shape began to appear, with a red dot on where the hand would regularly be. Matt could barely make anything out in the dark, but from where he was, the dot seemed to be coming from this figure's hand. "He-Hello," Matt said into the oblivion, biting his tongue for how timid he sounded. The head of the humanoid figure glanced up, apparently examining something.

Instantly Matt was being held by two elbows, and his legs were lifted off the ground. "Wha-wha?" he said foolishly, realizing the absence of the red dot. The dot was now shoved under his armpit and lifting him up from behind.

"One word about this, and somebody dies," said a masked voice. Hurriedly, Matt nodded. "Oh, and one more thing," added the voice. "Beware Emperor Ichijouji. Beware the Digimon Emperor."

Then, suddenly, Matt dropped to the ground on his knees. The strange had vanished. Matt sighed, puzzled by the stranger's words, barely remembering them only an instance after they were said so clearly.

* * *

"Log update: Today contact was made with one member. Serious conflict was avoided. I have threatened him, however, and so he is unlikely to run and tell the others. However… I sympathize with him. I am weak in the sense that I, too wish for…well, I cannot say. However I must remember that any reward comes from Hero. End Log."

* * *

"Then I say we get going," Davis blurted. "All ashore that's going ashore." Yolei smiled and nodded as Izzy gave a reassuring 'mmmhmmm'. Tai, Sora, Izzy, T.K. and Kari had been able to meet with the three new digidestined, but Joe and Matt couldn't make it. Nor could Mimi, who was in America. After realizing that the gate wouldn't open for their digivices the older digidestined agreed that Davis, Yolei and Cody should come along.

"Tai Kamiya, is that you?" a booming voice sounded out into the room. Tai tensed and turned around, surprised. "Mr. Fuchiyama," he said, stepping in front of the computer screen to cover up any hint of the digital world. "And Sora and Izzy are both here as well. Didn't you all graduate?" Fuchiyama asked with a smile on his face. He was probably excited to see Izzy again, who had been one of his top students. "Yeah, we did, and what are you doing here?" Tai asked, still mildly surprised.

Mr. Fuchiyama turned, putting his hands on his hips as if the following statement was important. "I'm the head of the computer club," he announced to the digidestined. Sora, Tai and Izzie's eyes widened. All blurted out at the same time, "Huh? But what do you know about using computers?" To which Mr. Fuchiyama responded; "Not a single thing."

"I just remembered, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, Mr. Fuchiyama," Tai stated, pushing the professor out of the room. "Sure, what is it," said the teacher as he struggled to get around Tai. "I've been having trouble adjusting to high school. It's the girls- they're so much older, and so many are bigger than me, and…" Tai continued to ramble on. In the adjacent room the other digidestined concluded that they owed him one.

* * *

"Well, Tai, that is just a change that everyone's bodies go through. These girls I'm sure have gone through a major growth spurt that you will hit soon now. It's perfectly normal for your body to change as you get older."

Tai nodded, and thought of what he was missing without agumon.

"For example, you will probably get taller and your voice will get lower."

Again, Tai nodded, wondering what Agumon was doing without him.

"Maybe you should ask somebody else, like your parents about this. It's important for you to become-"

"Greymon," Tai said dazedly, before realizing he had been thinking out loud.

"What is this 'Greymon'? Something out of a card game? Anyways, like I said, talk to your parents about this. I'm sure they can explain things better than I can."

Tai looked at the ceiling, embarrassed. _What was Izzy doing right now? Was Kari safe? I wonder how-_

"Your brain will go through changes as well. Are you attracted to any of the girls in the class? It's O.K.- You can trust me."

"Sora," Tai said, cringing upon realizing what was happening. He had been thinking of the others and said the first thing that came to mind. He wasn't in the moment. Tai sighed. This was going to be a long and awkward conversation.

* * *

Breaker watched the digimon emperor order Snimon to attack the digidestined before blinking out, reappearing near the plain where the digidestined walked.

"Reporting on the digidestined's status, Sir Teth. They appear to be under attack."

Hero Teth sat back in his gray chair and grinned, watching the digidestined search for Veemon.

"And Snimon attacks in 3..2...1…," he commented.

* * *

T.K. shoved Sora out of the way as Snimon landed on the spot where she had been standing. All of the assembled digimon began attacking Snimon, but since they were all rookie digimon, Snimon barely flinched. Gatomon, the only champion among the group, couldn't do enough damage without her tail ring. "Time to armor digivolve, right, Davis?" Veemon asked, excited for the upcoming fight. "Right," Davis shouted. And then the earth swallowed the pair.

As it opened beneath him, Davis barely had time to get out anything more than a strangled yell before he fell into the ground. Reaching out, the goggle-bearing digidestined grabbed onto a tiny piece of rock jutting out of the cliff that had suddenly appeared beneath him. His partner grabbed onto Davis's free hand, hanging on for dear life. From below, Drimogemon roared up at him. Above the cliff by the other digidestined, a yeti-like digimon, Mojyamon burst through the trees with a dangerous look in his eyes.

* * *

"He-He's gone," Yolei gaped, kneeling on the ground. Cody as well fell to his knees, and a tear dropped from his eye. "Davis… He's not gone forever, right, Izzy? He'll respawn or whatever you do in the digital world. He can't be dead… He can't be…. Both Cody and Yolei burst into tears at their apparently fallen comrade. "Davis will be fined, he has Veemon, but our digimon are only at half strength! We need to protect ourselves!" Sora intruded on to their misery. "We've got to get away!" Cody tried wiping away the tears, telling himself to be strong, but more and more tears came from Yolei's eyes.

* * *

"Only a few more steps to go," Biyomon said cheerfully. She was trying to keep the group in good spirits, something extremely hard to do after the team had trekked to a temple in the middle of nowhere and hiked up the lengthy stairs of it.

Much later, at the top of the stairs, stood two pedestals with eggs similar to Davis's on them. "They look like digieggs," Sora remarked. "They must be the reason our digivices were going crazy on the way her," Cody added.

Izzy and Sora both stepped forward to attempt to lift the digieggs, but upon struggling agreed that there was no point to it. Izzie's brain was working at full caliber today, though, and he soon realized that Yolei and Cody would have to be the ones to lift these eggs. If Davis, the new digidestined, could lift the digiegg of courage which Tai couldn't lift, maybe these two could lift the new digieggs. "Cody, Yolei, could you try and lift these?" he asked politely. "Uh, O.K.," Cody accepted.

As soon as the pair began to pull on the digieggs, the eggs went flying off. From the holes where the digieggs once were, two bright lights came, one yellow and the other purple. Two odd creatures burst out, one which looked like a beige turtle and the other which looked like an eagle wearing a Native American headdress. Armadillomon and Hawkmon had arrived.

* * *

Davis opened his eyes, his body chained to a cliff face. He tried to force his way out of the bindings, but they held him tight. "Great. I must've been walking in my sleep again," he said to the open air, attempting to lighten his own mood. "Where-where am I?"

"Just hanging out," replied an unknown, cool, confident voice.

"Who are you?" Davis questioned.

The Digimon Emperor began, but was suddenly interrupted by a small red dot and a humanoid figure. It flew across his body, fist extended in a punch. Coolly, the figure landed, still shaded in black even though the sun was shining brightly upon him. "Catch," said his voice. His throw was precise. It hit Davis in the mouth.

Luckily, Davis had fast reflexes and caught the object. Looking down, he smiled, careful not to drop it. Whoever the masked figure was, he was on their side. In his mouth, Davis held his digivice. Demiveemon smiled, though he didn't see his partner. He knew what was happening.

Light burst into Demiveemon's prison. Flamedramon burst out of the cliff, his eyes glowing for the fight.

"Drimogemon! Mojyamon! It's time!" The Emperor shouted arrogantly, apparently angered at being interrupted. Two large creatures burst forward towards the digidestined, who was now on the back of Flamedramon. One's long drill-like nose poked out of the ground as it dug, the other pushing through the trees. "Alright! Let's go!" Davis screamed.

"Wait- Davis!" A voice behind him yelled. Turning around, Davis saw T.K., who was riding on Pegasusmon with the rest of the digidestined and their digimon. "Back off T.P.! We got this!" T.K., of course, didn't listen to Davis, who was being as stupid as ever.

* * *

Hero Teth observed the fight, an evil grin filling his face. "They should've known how stupid he was. 'Back off 'T.P.'.' 'We got this!' How pathetic. Quite like you, Breaker."

One of the camera screens in his room flickered on. A small red dot appeared alongside a humanoid figure. "You have failed me, Breaker. You interfered. Never interfere unless I tell you."

"Yes, master," the dot said, "But I couldn't let him die."

"Breaker, you are not one of them. I created you. You are mine. Now do as I say, and never interfere again or you will be punished."

"Yes master."

Upon ending his talk with Breaker, Teth turned. He stared at another screen. "Quaking in our boots Itchijoji? You should be. Not for them- for me. I will take you down. And you will suffer."

Please review- I haven't gotten any reviews yet.


End file.
